Vengeance froide
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: /Threeshot/ Layton a disparu, laissant Luke seul face au vide qui l'habite désormais, et Flora ne parvient qu'à peine à l'empêcher de sombrer. Il ne désire plus qu'une chose : tuer Don Paolo. Rating M pour violence et mort
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le bâtiment trembla une nouvelle fois, il allait tomber.

Luke et Flora dévalait avec lui les escaliers alors que la tour se repliait monstrueusement sur elle-même, lentement. Layton se rendait à l'évidence. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir s'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter l'homme qui tirait sur le bâtiment.

L'escalier s'effondra, Luke sauta en avant, récupérant Flora d'une main en s'accrochant à la rambarde pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se retourna, et vit l'air terrifié qui passa un instant dans le regard de son mentor, séparé de lui par le vide béant des nombreuses marches qui s'étaient arrachées.

« Professeur !

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui ! Et vous professeur ? »

Le soulagement et l'apaisement sur le visage de Layton lui fit ressentir une étrange sensation. Comme s'il avait renoncé.

« Tant mieux, sortez au plus vite !

-Mais et vous ? Comment vous allez descendre ?

-T'occupe pas de moi Luke, cours, je te rejoindrais !

-Mais…

-Luke, cours ! »

La mort dans l'âme, l'apprenti hocha la tête et repris sa course, suivit de Flora.

Layton remonta les marches et arracha une des épées des armures à proximité. Il savait qu'il ne remporterait peut-être pas cette victoire, mais au moins, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait une réputation à préserver. Il espérait juste que Luke allait être en sécurité.

L'enseignant se tourna vers l'ennemi qui flottait dans les airs, visible depuis le trou dans le toit, et leva sa garde, remontant la pointe de son épée en direction de son ennemi, l'air déterminé.

« Don Paolo ! C'est moi que tu veux ! Viens m'affronter ! » Hurla-t-il a plein poumons.

Il perçut le sourire du pilote de l'hélicoptère, qui cessa alors ses tirs. Ses canons se dirigèrent sur lui. Et Layton ne bougea pas.

« Evidemment, tu n'ose pas essayer de gagner à la loyal hein. » Dit-il simplement, un sourire goguenard s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Une première salve se lança, qu'il esquiva en roulant sur le côté, et détruisit un mur.

Au loin, à l'extérieur, il entendait Luke hurler son nom. Il se releva en souriant, heureux de savoir son fils spirituel en sécurité. Il dépoussiéra un peu sa veste, ignorant la douleur le lançant dans son épaule en sang, et attrapa de son bras encore valide son épée. Il la releva vers Don Paolo, se régalant de son air agacé.

« Essaye encore, Don ! »

A plusieurs mètres de là, écorchés et couverts de poussière de ciment, Luke et Flora ne purent que contempler la chute du bâtiment principal, suivit de la fuite en hélicoptère de Don Paolo. La tour s'effondrait, son toit décapité.

Des jours plus tard, ils retrouveraient Layton dans les décombres, la main crispée autour de sa lame, le visage livide, mais fier.

Luke, fermé et inexpressif, s'en saisit alors et jura qu'il n'aurait de repos que lorsque cette lame passera en travers du corps de Don Paolo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques années plus tard, Luke était devenu détective lui aussi. Flora l'avait d'ailleurs accompagnée sur plus d'une affaire, et l'avait vu évoluer. Il avait mouché plus d'un policier se moquant de son jeune âge. A respectivement quinze et dix-huit ans, les deux jeunes adolescents avaient déjà une réputation au sein de Scotland Yard, et étaient vu comme les dignes héritiers de Layton. En parallèles, Luke avait commencé des études d'archéologies, suivant les traces d'Hershel, reprenant ses travaux. Il avait progressé très rapidement, passant son temps à travailler quand il n'était pas sur la piste du meurtrier –il en avait même fait la une des journaux- arrivant à l'université alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans.

Aujourd'hui, atteignant tout juste sa majorité, l'apprenti n'avait rien oublié. Il attendait son moment, poursuivant ses recherches et ses études. Il paraissait être un parfait gentleman, quoi qu'un peu sec.

L'épée demeurait accrochée au dessus de son bureau, toujours propre et affutée, dans la maison qu'il avait hérité de son mentor. Flora vivait également avec lui, essayant de l'aider au maximum.

Mais le jeune Triton était devenu si fermé, si colérique, qu'il était difficile de vivre avec lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne vivait que dans la vengeance depuis la mort de Layton. Chaque instant, chaque journée était organisée dans l'optique de progresser le plus vite possible et atteindre son objectif final. Elle avait pourtant essayé de lui changer les idées, de lui dire de faire son deuil, de l'inciter à laisser les autorités s'occuper de rattraper Don Paolo, mais rien n'y avait fait. Chacune de ces discussions se terminait lorsque Luke lui hurlait qu'il ne la retenait pas, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à rentrer dans le village qui avait vu mourir le plus brillant des professeurs de Londres.

Alors elle se taisait, et rentrait en pleurs dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle se sentait trop redevable, trop concernée. Flora sentait qu'elle devait au moins ça à l'élu désigné par son père.

Quand à elle, elle avait désormais vingt et un ans. Elle avait commencé des études de médecine il y a quelques années, et était en passe de commencer à travailler dans un hôpital. C'était sa manière de prendre son indépendance, et de se rassurer. Elle était bien capable d'aider d'autres personnes, de sauver d'autres vies. Luke était son plus grand échec, elle ne pouvait pas davantage l'aider. Mais elle savait que, quand elle rentrait, l'étudiant en bleu la saluait immédiatement, et se détendait un peu. Flora l'avait consolé plus d'une fois, et il avait besoin d'elle. De plus, avec leurs disciplines respectives, ils formaient un duo de détectives quasi-infaillible.

La jeune femme savait que leur relation d'interdépendance était un peu malsaine, qu'ils risquaient à tout moment de se précipiter ensemble dans le vide alors qu'elle pouvait encore s'enfuir et mener une vie heureuse. Luke aussi le savait, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était soulagé chaque soir de la voir rentrer : elle revenait toujours à la maison, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, juste amants irréguliers, et ce n'était pas non plus une relation fraternelles. Ils s'accrochaient juste l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage percée.

* * *

Luke ferma la porte derrière lui en rentrant épuisé, la saluant d'un mouvement de tête et d'un marmonnement fatigué, ses traits se détendant comme d'habitude en la voyant toujours présente, alors qu'elle quittait les yeux du livre qu'elle ne lisait pas –trop perdue dans ses pensées- pour le lui rendre.

Il s'affala sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, soufflant longuement.

« Alors, cette affaire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fermant l'ouvrage.

-Résolue, c'était la femme de ménage.

-Ha, j'avais vu juste alors.

-Ouaip. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste alors que les yeux de Luke se fermaient déjà malgré lui, épuisé après deux nuits blanches consécutives dédiées à cette affaire. Il essayait d'en résoudre le plus possible, d'être le plus bruyant et brillant possible à chaque fois, espérant attirer le regard de Don Paolo à défaut de retrouver sa piste. Il avait d'ailleurs participé récemment à une interview où il envoyait clairement plusieurs piques au criminel, le traitant de lâche et arguant que ce « délinquant de bas-étage » ne saurait de toute façon pas rivaliser avec lui.

« Ça fait deux jours que ton interview est passé dans le journal, et on a pas eu de nouvelles. Tu pense qu' _il_ a vu ton message ? » questionna-t-elle, suivant ses pensées.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui répondre, terrassé par la fatigue.

« J'espère – marmonna-t-il alors qu'il glissait dans le sommeil – ça m'éviterait de le chercher davantage. »

Elle n'insista pas, se levant pour récupérer une couverture et l'étendre sur l'étudiant déjà endormi.

« Merci, Flo. Chuchota son cadet en se tournant un peu, s'enfonçant davantage dans les bras de Morphée.

-De rien, Luke. »

Elle sourit, écartant une des mèches sur son front. La jeune femme aimait le voir ainsi, paisible, calme. Il avait enfin l'air d'un enfant comme les autres. Elle se disait presque qu'elle en était amoureuse dans ces moments là, rêvant d'une vie paisible où ils pourraient vivre normalement ensemble, fonder une famille…

Flora n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre sur ses pensées, une explosion soufflant soudainement les fenêtres du salon et la projetant à terre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ses oreilles sifflaient, et elle voyait trouble. Les vertiges et la douleur la clouait sur place. Chacun de ses muscles semblaient protester. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, des débris de verres sur son dos et autour d'elle. Elle sentait un liquide chaud couler sur son visage. Elle se releva sur ses coudes, incapable de faire davantage, et essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Devant elle, érigé en barrage, elle voyait une silhouette bleue familière, une épée à la main.

« L… Luke ?

-Tout va bien Flora. Je te protège, ne t'en fais pas. –Il se tourna vers elle, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres- Va te cacher. Je m'occupe de ça. »

Elle remarqua que la joue de Triton était écorchée, et certains de ses vêtements recouverts de poussière. Comme ce jour-là, il y a cinq ans. La seule différence étant que cette fois-ci, il était prêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Va te mettre en sécurité Flo, s'il te plaît. »

Elle acquiesça, rampant légèrement. Reynhold put ainsi voir qui faisait face à son partenaire.

Une figure du passé, armée d'un pistolet, l'observa en souriant. Derrière lui, le trou dans le mur dévoilait la présence d'une immense machine armée d'un canon monstrueux. Surement celui qui avait servit à défoncer leur salon.

« Alors, Don, tu as désormais toute mon attention, content ? Fit soudainement Luke, relevant la garde son épée, recentrant l'attention de l'ennemi sur lui.

L'ennemi fulmina, armant son revolver, prêt à tirer

« …Je ne te laisserais plus m'humilier de la sorte ! »

Luke lâcha un sourire malsain, et s'élança sur lui.

Et Don Paolo pressa la gâchette.

Il esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté, imitant sans le savoir son défunt professeur. Don fulmina, et s'avança rageusement vers Luke, pointant l'arme sur lui. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, Luke se releva et blessa le bras armé de Don Paolo. L'arme chuta alors que l'ennemi reculait en hurlant.

Luke remarqua alors la tache sombre grandissant sur son pull. Cela devait donc finir ainsi. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Alors, avec un rictus vengeur, il planta son regard dans celui de Don Paolo, et s'élança une dernière fois, l'épée en avant.

* * *

Alors que l'ultime tir résonnait douloureusement dans les oreilles d'une Flora prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, elle vit Triton tomber sur Don, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« Luke ! » Hurla-t-elle

Le jeune homme se souleva difficilement, et s'écarta doucement en se tenant le flanc, laissant apparaître l'épée plantée dans le ventre de l'ennemi agonisant.

« Non… Non… Aide-moi… Je ne… » Gémit pitoyablement le meurtrier.

De là où elle était, Flora ne pouvait que deviner l'expression de haine pure qu'arborait l'apprenti.

« Je ne t'épargnerais pas, comme tu n'as pas épargné Layton. Crève, charogne. »

Un coup de pied partit dans le visage de l'assaillant, et le jeune adulte tituba jusqu'à un mur sur lequel il s'appuya en soufflant longuement.

Flora se releva, et courut vers lui, malgré les coupures sur ses bras et ses jambes.

« Luke, tu es blessé ?! »

Il lui sourit tristement sans répondre, amenant sa main à la joue de sa colocataire et partenaire de toujours.

« Merci, Flora. Souffla-t-il.

-Tu me remercieras quand… Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle avait écarté d'un mouvement le bras qui cachait la blessure, révélant une large tache brune qui s'agrandissait. Elle remonta le pull, Luke se laissant faire sans un mot, sachant que tout débat serait inutile ou n'ayant plus envie de résister. Il glissa lentement au sol, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le soutenir.

La demoiselle glapit en voyant la gravité de la blessure. A bout portant, la balle avait traversé le flanc et en était même ressortit de l'autre côté. L'hémorragie était affolante.

Elle tenta de l'endiguer en utilisant le pull souillé, et partit appeler une ambulance. Mais elle se sentit tirer en arrière, Luke lui tenait fermement le poignet.

« Arrête.

-Lâche-moi, je dois appeler un médecin !

-Il est trop tard, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Ne dit pas ça.

-Regarde la réalité en face. Tu te fais du mal en t'acharnant… Tu t'es toujours fait du mal en essayant de me sauver.

-Luke… »

Luke avait baissé la tête, cachant son visage sans lâcher le poignet de sa compagne. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, lui faisant relever la tête d'une main.

« Luke, je refuse de t'abandonner. Tu es mon ami… Et même plus. Je t'aime, et il est hors de question que je te laisse me lâcher comme ça.

-Flora… Tu ne devrais pas… Rester… Pourquoi tu es… toujours restée ? »

Le ton était faible, et l'homme qu'elle aimait gardait les yeux fermés, le teint livide. Elle sentit la poigne sur son bras se relâcher.

« Non ! Ne t'endors pas Luke ! Reste avec moi ! J'ai besoin… Reste avec moi ! »

Au loin, alors que les mains tremblante du futur médecin ne parvenait pas à trouver le pouls désormais inexistant, résonnaient les musiques macabres des voitures de police qui se dirigeaient, trop tard, vers la maison éventrée.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

L'air frais du printemps balaya les cheveux courts du médecin de la ville. L'odeur de la rosée emplissait ses narines, tandis qu'une douce mélancolie berçait son cœur.

Recueillie sur la tombe de son premier amour, de son premier échec, elle se laissait aller à une tristesse sans larme, de celle qui étreint le cœur sans faire de mal.

Des pas arrivent derrière elle, et une main se glissa dans la sienne.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux que l'année dernière… Moins bien que l'année prochaine. Il me manque un peu. »

Elle se tourna vers un homme, un sourire renaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Mais au moins je t'ai toi. »

Un homme lui sourit, admirant l'alliance sur le doigt de celle qu'il aimait, et l'enserra dans ses bras.

« Allez, rentrons. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade.

-Le bébé m'en voudrait. » Sourit-elle en laissant sa main glissée sur son ventre.

Un baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres, et ils quittèrent ensemble le cimetière, laissant derrière eux la tombe vieille de quatre ans d'un apprenti qui ne sut surmonter la perte de son professeur.


End file.
